Emociones
by israelkuroix
Summary: Tras ganar la liga kalos y pasar una temporada en pueblo paleta en kanto, ash y serena se encuentran en una situación mas que comprometedora. victima de la pubertad y de las emociones, Ash comienza a replantearse su situación con Serena!


COMO VA GENTE. he aquí otro fic dedicado a nuestra querida pareja SATOSERE. espero les guste!

en esta ocasión debo informar que este fic no es legítimamente mio. es una adaptación de uno de los fic del usuario de fanfition, .Chocolate. al final de la pagina esta su dirección para que aprecien sus otros trabajos

BUENO, sin mas preámbulos...EMPEZAMOS

...

**Capítulo único: Emociones**

_Kanto, Pueblo Paleta, Residencia Ketchum_

Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo.

"Maldición, bésala ya."

"No seas tonta, ve y bésalo de una buena vez."

Serena bajó los ojos, sonrojada y sorprendida por pensar cosas tales.

"¿No ves lo guapa que se ve toda sonrojada? Lo está deseando, te está provocando."

Esa molesta voz lo estaba poniendo de los nervios a Ash. NO era Pikachu. NO era Charizard. y definitivamente NO era Mewtwo. Que te calles, seas lo que seas.

Con un disimulado suspiro, el azabache se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre las colchas, mandando su estuche de medallas de kanto a volar por los aires junto a con su gorra. Necesitaba sacar de su campo visual a la pelimiel, o sus hormonas (de las que su madre y Brock estarían orgullosos) lo traicionarían de nuevo y eso sería completamente vergonzoso. si no se controlaba y hacia una locura. Serena lo iba a odiar para siempre.

"Anda, chica boba, si está recostado será más fácil. Te le subes encima y ya."

¡Por todos los cielos! ¿De dónde salían esa clase de pensamientos, esa clase de imágenes que no podía sacar de su cabeza? ¡el chico sin saberlo estaba trastornándola! Todo cuanto su consciencia quería era que el chico ese que reposaba sobre la cama se girara de lado para ver su rostro y esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto a ella le gustaba. "Estás perdiendo el juicio, Serena" pensó la Performer, acomodándose mejor en la silla del escritorio en donde leía el último volumen de la revista "kalos wave" que Shauna le había enviado. mientras hacia eso Ash no podía sacarle la mirada de reojo. era inevitable preguntarse cómo podía verse tan linda cada ves que la miraba.

Ambos estaban tan tensos que dieron un salto al oír la voz de Bonnie llamándoles.

─¡La cena está lista, Ash, Serena!

Con el alivio manando de sus poros, ambos se pusieron de pie de un salto y prácticamente intentaron volar hacia la puerta para huir de aquella incómoda situación.

Lo intentaron.

─Ouch, Serena, que... ─el entrenador se quedó sin aliento. En su desesperada escapada, Ash llegó a la puerta de su habitación justo detrás de Serena, pero por obra de algún malvado ente superior, Pokemon o lo que fuere, había dado en pisar su viejo reloj-pokebola que se encontraba en el suelo. Como resultado, perdió el equilibrio, y lo más próximo para apoyar su mano y evitar la caída fue la dichosa puerta. Cerrándola mientras la pelimiel intentaba abrirla. Apresando a su amiga entre la madera y él mismo.

─A-as... ash... ─farfulló la chica, su espalda llena de temblores y su estómago, antes hambriento, de mariposas. Lejos de aplastarla, el peso del chico contra su cuerpo era extrañamente electrizante, haciendo que cada terminación nerviosa le cosquilleara incesantemente.

─Se-Serena... L-lo sien... ─el azabache no pudo articular más palabras, mientras la Performer se giraba con torpeza bajo la jaula de sus brazos. ese instante en que la chica se volteo y sus miradas se cruzaron, causó una extraña pero placentera, y sobre todo nueva para él, sensación.

Y para colmo, Serena se veía increíblemente hermosa

...

¡¿Q-qué? ¿Hermosa? El rostro de Ash ardió con furia cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en que estaba, deslumbrado, mirando a Serena como a un bello ángel delante de el. durante toda su vida sus ojos habían sido testigo de centenares de cosas increíbles, pero nunca sintió nada semejante a lo de ahora. Demasiado para su salud física y mental. ni siquiera cuando al fin gano la liga o incluso cuando Diantha le entrego el trofeo se sintió tan eufórico como ahora. A una velocidad de vértigo, retrocedió lo justo para que entre ellos corriera algo de aire.

Serena estaba helada, con la mirada gacha y las mejillas dulcemente coloreadas. ¿Qué había sido ese loco impulso de darse vuelta hacia él? Ella sabía que si el azabache no se hubiera apartado, lo habría besado casi sin darse cuenta. Dudosa, levantó los ojos y descubrió que el chico tenía la mirada clavada en ella, y muy clavada.

Sus miradas de cruzaron de nuevo. El miedo y las emociones derrochados por ambas miradas eran enormes.

"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"¡¿Qué demonios estás esperando?"

Un paso hacia ella, un paso hacia él. Un suave suspiro femenino y el glorioso sonido de los labios de ambos al unirse en un torpe pero tierno beso. Las manos de Serena no tardaron en aferrarse a la espalda del Ash, obligándolo a mantenerse pegado a ella para no cortar el beso, sorprendido por que de un momento a otro las manos de Serena pasaron de estar sobre su pecho a estar ahora en su espalda. Ash antes de todo eso pensó que la pelimiel iba a asustarse y a repelerlo por semejante atrevimiento, y no iba a culparla por ello. para su suerte y sorpresa resulto todo lo contrario.

"¿Lo ves? No era tan terrible" se mofó la consciencia de Ash, aprovechando el estado de atontamiento del muchacho. Los pensamientos escandalizados del azabache eran intermitentes, como si estuviera quedándose sin baterías, hasta que dejaron de oírse por completo.

Con pasos torpes pero decididos, avanzó hasta apoyar la espalda de la performer contra la pared junto a la puerta. Serena jadeó al sentirse apresada de nuevo, y lo poco que quedaba de noble en su mente se esfumó llevándose todo pensamiento que fuera en contra de aquellas cosas geniales que Ash le hacía sentir. ni corta ni perezosa serena se abrazo con mucha mas firmeza contra Ash, quitandole toda chance al entrenador de atreverse a terminar su juego. no supieron por cuanto tiempo estuvieron asi, tal vez solo unos segundos, minutos, o incluso una hora completa, pero ninguno mostraba señales de acabar. ash no parecía detenerse en besar a su amiga, y no mostraba ninguna intención de frenarlo. lastimosamente, todo tiene un fin.

Cuando la falta de aire hizo quemar sus pulmones, Ash se apartó de los labios de la pelimiel. aun teniéndola atrapada en su brazos, comenzó a contemplarla mientras el y ella recobraran el aire. su compañera era realmente un ángel.

─Ash... ─dijo Serena al abrir los ojos. mientras ella también recobraba el aire y contemplaba a su querido amigo, mil emociones pasaban por su cabeza. La pelimiel no tenía idea de qué podía significar aquello, pero estaba segura de que era algo bueno. De otra forma, no se estaría sintiendo tan dichosamente bien. desde hace mucho tiempo que ella tenia muy bien asumido no mucho que quería a Ash. pero definitivamente jamas se imagino sentir esas emociones con semejante magnitud ni mucho menos imaginar esta situación.

Sin poder evitarlo, Ash volvió a posar con suavidad sus labios sobre lo de Serena, a la vez que la apresaba de nuevo en sus brazos. Serena correspondio sin oposicion alguna. ambos estaban en un total trance.

─¡Ash, Serena! la Señora Delia dijo que la cena se enfr...

La aguda vocecita de Bonnie la precedió por apenas un segundo. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido que a ambos jóvenes les heló la sangre, congelándolos tal cual estaban.

─...

Pálido como un Darkrai, Ash giró el rostro lentamente hacia la puerta y miró con los ojos abiertos como platos a la pequeña. en verdad quería mucho a Bonnie, pero en ese instante, solo por ese instante, se arrepintió tanto de ceder a las suplicas de Clemont de llevarla a conocer Kanto. mientras tanto, Serena también giró la cabeza, tan enrojecida que casi echaba humo.

La niña los miró en silencio, con la boca y los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

─Bonnie, yo... ¡Po-podemos explicar esto! ─farfulló el azorado muchacho, mientras Serena lo soltaba y agachaba la mirada. La niña lo detuvo alzando una mano.

─No... No es necesario, Ash─murmuró aún en shock. Era demasiado para su ya no tan inocente mente. Gracias a Dios, ambos estaban vestidos.

─Por favor, no le digas a mi madre─imploró Ash. Se veía realmente aterrado de que su progenitora se enterara de aquello.

─S-si ─Los ojos de Bonnie seguían extrañamente fuera de foco cuando salió con un inusual golpe seco.

Ash suspiró con alivio tras un momento de silencio. Sólo había sido Bonnie. agradeció tanto que Braixen se encontraba abajo con Pikachu. de lo contrario hubiera sido un embrollo tremendo. Serena no contestó, pues seguía helada. No sabía si era el hecho de que los hubieran pescado en tan comprometedora situación, o simplemente haberse visto envuelta en ella.

Ante el silencio, el azabache volteó para mirarla y al instante entendió lo ridículo y vergonzoso del momento, enrojeciendo violentamente al instante. ¿Desde cuándo sentía semejantes cosas por la pelimiel? por supuesto que la que quería mucho, sin lugar a dudas. pero todo esto en verdad lo superaba ¿Y desde cuando ella besaba tan bien? La sangre le hirvió al considerar la idea de la práctica que debía de tener en aquel campo, y apretó los dientes para controlar esos irracionales... ¿celos? No, no era eso, no podían ser celos. los amigos no tienen celos, eso no estaba bien. pero si fueran celos, significaría que lo suyo con la pelimiel era algo más que la gran y fuerte amistad que mantenían, no era que le pareciera imposible, ni mucho menos indeseado, solo que, jamas pensó al respecto.

─Ya di algo, Ash. No... No voy a fingir que nosotros no... ─dijo de pronto Serena, y su voz se apagó al final de la frase dejándola inconclusa.

─¿Pero que dices Serena? por supuesto que fingiremos que no... ─contestó con brusquedad el entrenador, pero se silenció al notar el cambio en la expresión de la performer. Los ojos de Serena mostraron un latigazo de dolor, rápidamente oculto tras un velo de frialdad e indiferencia.

¡Ay no, Dios! ¿Es que acaso ella no quería olvidar aquel beso? ¿no debería esta furiosa con el por lo que acababa de hacer? Ash frunció aún más su ceño y se mesó los cabellos con desesperación. ¡¿Qué diantres estaba pasando? Primero, estaba aquel inexplicable y casi incontenible emoción que la pelimiel despertaba súbitamente en él. Segundo, la indescriptible sensación que le asaltaba al poseer sus labios. Y por último, aquel estúpido y completamente sin sentido deseo de hacer trizas a cualquiera que osara herirla, quitándole sus tristezas y cuidándola de todo mal.

Tal vez porque desde siempre fue bastante inepto en cuanto a palabras se tratase fue que actuó sin preguntar. Ni a ella ni a él mismo en realidad. la verdad es que jamas le pasaron estas cosas con Misty y las demás, o con alguna otra chica que haya conocido, solo con Serena. estaba tratando de no hacer algo estúpido que terminara causando malestar en ella o bien lastimandola. pero al ver la expresión de su amiga en su cara se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo precisamente eso. no podía quedar así.

Serena mientras tanto, suspiro resignada. era obvio, lógico que las cosas debían acabar ahí, por mucho que le desanimara la idea, pero comprendía. si realmente tenia intenciones de ser "algo mas" con Ash, no podía hacerlo de esa forma. necesitaban ir mas despacio, porque ni siquiera se había armado de valentía y sincerarse con el respeto a lo que sentía, y no quería que su amigo pensara que ella lo tomara como que "solo fue el momento". después de todo, la reacción y actuar de Ash SI fue por la situación. nada mas, o por lo menos eso parecía. no es como si el también sintiera lo mismo por...NO...no era momento para pensar en eso, pensó ella.

una vez planteándose eso, Serena se preparo para bajar a cenar, o por lo menos lo intento. De pronto, Serena se vio acorralada de nuevo entre Ash y la pared. la chica mostró clara sorpresa, pero dicha sorpresa desapareció al instante al encontrarse de nuevos con los ojos de su amigo.

─Ash, Q-que...─ fue lo único que atino a decir antes de que el entrenador la interrumpiera a continuación.

─Escucha. Serena, olvida lo que acabo de decir, si? ─ le propuso el chico. mostrando determinación en sus palabras. SI. lo mejor, pensaba Ash, era dejarse de complicaciones y dejarle bien en claro a Serena lo importaba que era ella para el. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, y una breve comunicación sin palabras surcó el diminuto espacio entre ellos. Como siempre, una mirada bastaba para entenderse. ─ TE QUIERO ─ acabo por decir el joven, para acto seguido continuar lo de hace minutos atrás.

─Y yo a ti.─finalizo la Permorfer, enterneciendoce profundamente por las palabras del Entrenador.

Con un suspiro, la pelimiel cerró los ojos y se entregó a su compañero de batallas, volviendo a aproximar a su amigo con las manos sobre su espalda. Ash sonrió satisfecho al sentir todas y cada una de las defensas de la Performer yéndose por los suelos, y se apresuró a continuar con el entusiasta beso tal y como lo habían dejado antes de la interrupción de su pequeña amiga. Según sus cálculos, aún tenían unos minutos hasta que su madre notase algo extraño en Bonnie y...

La ventana de la habitación salio volando, dejando un hueco astillado en el umbral.

─De regreso en casa, Mocoso?. pues aquí estamos nosotros!

─Decir "Bienvenidos Sean" seria la compasión de este mundo!

─Para proteger al mundo de la devast...!

Tanto James como Jessie pararon en seco de repente. algo no andaba bien. a Meowth y a Wobbuffet les invandio un intenso escalofrió. los cuatro villanos observaron que al azabache le brillaban los ojos de un siniestro color rojo, a la vez que un aura umbría lo rodeaba a el y a la pelimiel, quien parecía estar maldiciendo por lo bajo. Antes que el Team Rocket pudiera recobrarse del temor, un pokemon volador apareció de repente detrás de ellos.

─ROARRRRRRR!

El espanto fue inmenso cuando el recién llegado rugió con tanta fuerza y fiereza como si de un estruendo se tratara. lo ultimo que alcanzo a divisar Meowth, antes de que todo se volviera blanco para el y sus colegas, era al entrenador con una mirada asesina mientras algo extraño brillaba en su muñeca derecha. lo ultimo que escucho fue:

─Charizard, MEGA-EVOLUCIONA!

SIP, definitivamente el team rocket dejaría de molestar por muuuuuuuuucho tiempo después de ese día.

...

BUENO GENTE, muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado!

le has hablado ISRAELKUROIX y les deseo, buenas noches!

pagina de .Chocolate

u/1380091/Mint-and-Chocolate


End file.
